1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving device of a display, and more particularly, relates to a source driver and a method for determining polarity of pixel voltage thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal displays have become a mainstream in the market due to its advantages such as low power consumption, absence of radiation, and high space utilization. In a driving circuit of a display, a source driver is an indispensable element configured to convert a digital image data signal into a pixel voltage and to provide the pixel voltage to the pixel being activated, so that the pixel voltage can be stored in the a storage capacitor formed by the a pixel electrode and a common electrode.
Since the pixel voltage varies with grayscale (i.e., brightness) pending to be displayed, and a variation of a voltage level can be conducted to the common electrode through a capacitance coupling effect of the storage capacitor, such that the voltage level of the common electrode (i.e., a common voltage) is influenced, thereby affecting a display performance of pixels. Further, as sizes of the liquid crystal displays become larger, a size of a liquid crystal display panel is also increased, which results in a number of the pixel voltages provided by the source driver to increase. Accordingly, how to avoid the common voltage from being influenced b the variation of the pixel voltage is gradually becoming an important topic to be discussed.
In addition, in order to reduce a power consumption of the source driver, a charge sharing technology is applied in transmitting the pixel voltage to the liquid crystal display panel. However, the charge sharing technology in a conventional art is generally used in the source driver which generates the pixel voltage by utilizing a dot inversion driving method. However, with continuous advancements of display technologies, driving methods for the source driver are also advanced, so that the charge sharing technology is incapable of reducing the power consumption of the source driver. Therefore, it requires a new charge sharing technology in order to reduce the power consumption of the source driver adopting the new driving methods.